


I don't believe you

by troubleseeker



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Assbut, M/M, Rimming, Roommates, Spanking, handjobs, spankee Dean, spanker Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22160662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubleseeker/pseuds/troubleseeker
Summary: Dean is bored when Castiel won't stop studying, and cannot stop bothering his roommate. Name calling devolves into dares, and Castiel does not turn down a *dare*.  Things get out of hand fast.(all consensual and in good fun, no one is harmed here)
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 13
Kudos: 175





	I don't believe you

“You done yet?” Dean called out for the hundredth time, sprawled over his bed; the very embodiment of boredom.

“Dean, if you don’t stop bugging me- so help me god I’m putting you over my knee!” Castiel - or Cas, as Dean had dubbed him seconds after being told his roommate’s name – was sitting at his desk hunched over several books and a notepad.

“You said we were going out for dinner.” Dean mumbled into his pillow contrarily. “You can’t mention food and then make me wait five hours.”

Castiel didn’t look up from his page, one finger dragging across the weathered surface. “I asked you if you wanted to join me half an hour ago, Dean. And if you’re in such a hurry to stuff your face you can go without me.”

“That’s boring.”

“I thought this was boring?”

“You’re an ass when you think you’re funny.”

“Well you’re an-“ Castiel’s finger stopped its journey as he thought of a witty retort. “ass-but.”

Dean’s face rose from its pillow, expression morphing from boredom into amazement.

“I’m- an assbut?”

Castiel’s back was facing Dean, but he could clearly see his ears getting very very red. “Well you are.”

Unable to help himself, Dean fell into hysterics; he could barely breathe, he was laughing so much.

“It wasn’t that funny.” Castiel mumbled, but his cheeks were pulling up into a grin anyway. “Stop laughing.”

“What-“ Dean tried to answer as he continued to giggle his ass off. “what’re you going to do about it?”

Cas tried his most serious face on for size, and glared at his roommate. “I will put you over my knee.”

Dean stuck out his tongue, and proceeded to laugh it up some more. It was Castiel’s go-to threat. It had never actually been acted upon, of course. They were just joking around. But something about Dean writhing around on his bed made Cas want to _actually_ do it.

“I’m serious.” He tried, eyes glued to that tantalising strip of naked stomach as Dean’s shirt rode up.

Dean calmed down just a bit, eyeing Cas up and down as laughter still bubbled out of his very core. “No you’re not, you assbut.”

There was a heat building in Castiel’s chest, starting low and slow and building as Dean rolled over onto his front to wiggle his rear end around.

“Yes I am.”

“No you’re not.

“Yes, I am!”

“Naah.”

“Yes!”

“Nope.”

“I am!”

“Don’t believe you.” Dean arched his back, lifting his ass higher into the air. “Been teasing me with that for fucking months now, dude. Too tight laced and boring to spank me.”

Castiel’s mouth fell open in indignation.

“I am _not_ boring.”

Dean shrugged, ass still high in the air. “Says the guy staring at his books while he could be tapping this.” And he gave himself a pat on the rear.

“I-“ Castiel repeated, rising slowly out of his chair. “Am not. Boring.”

Dean’s eyes were right on Castiel’s; a challenge.

“Prove it then.”

Castiel felt like he was dreaming. Or maybe like his body was somehow moving without his say so.

Slowly, very slowly, he made his way to Dean’s bed and sat down on the memory foam matrass and gestured for Dean to get on his lap.

“No-“ Dean faltered, head shaking and eyes wide. “No- you- uh, you gotta make me.”

“Oh. OK.” Cas answered, and then gently reached out to grab Dean under his armpits and dragg him over.

Dean let him, a soft sound escaping from his lips as Castiel put him where he wanted him. Ass up, stretched across his bed … across Cas’ lap. They stopped there for a while, Castiel’s hands resting lightly on Dean’s lower back and the swell of his ass, and Dean breathing deep and slow.

“And now what?” Castiel asked, breaking their silence.

For once, Dean didn’t even giggle. He looked up over his shoulder at Cas, and swallowed.

“I think you- uh- you spank me now.”

Cas smoothed the seat of Dean’s faded jeans down, contemplative.

“I could.” He said, and then. “Do you want me to?”

“Yeah.” Dean managed, forest green eyes unblinking. “I think so, yeah.”

Castiel smiled, the hand on Dean’s back sliding up his spine to nudge him face forward again. “Ok. Tell me if you want me to stop.” And then his other hand rose up, like a puppet on a string, and fell back down again.

As far as spankings go, it was a very mild start. Still, the soft smack of hand on jeans raced through the both of them. Dean moaned, jerking lightly as if he hadn’t actually expected this to happen. And Castiel blinked in surprise as well. He’d spanked Dean Winchester … and he was about to do it again.

So he did. Hand raising and falling over and over with increasing certainty and strength.

And Dean took it all. Beautiful in his surrender with red cheeks and flaming ears and an ass that rose up into each smack like it was hungry for them.

“Cas, oh-God- Cas!”

“You want me to stop?”

“No! God please don’t stop!”

“Do you want it harder?”

Dean waited a bit, panting as he thought about his options. He looked back up at Cas to give his answer. Honest and almost begging. “Yeah. Harder sounds good.”

Castiel was happy to oblige, putting more force behind his slaps for a good three minutes before he stopped. Dean whimpered at once, ass angling up for more.

“Take off your jeans.”

“What?”

“Your jeans, take them off.”

“Oh, yeah- yeah.”

Dean scrambled upright, hands pulling at belts and buttons and zippers, pushing his jeans down to his ankles. Cas decided he was tired of waiting when Dean had managed to toe off one leg. He had enough access.

“Back over my knee. C’mon.”

Dean got back into his spot just as fast as he’d gotten up. A bit clumsy but eager. His whole body relaxing into the bedding before jolting forward at the first smack without thick denim to shield him. Cas dragged him back again with a hand on Dean’s shoulder; spanking hand smoothing gently across Dean’s boxers.

“Too much?”

“No- no, just didn’t expect it to be that-“

“Intense?” Castiel offered, and Dean nodded. “I’ll go easy on you for a bit. Let you get used to it.”

“Yeah.” Dean sighed, head plopping forward once more; soothed.

Cas kept his promise, starting with lighter slaps that Dean could handle before adding more force to each motion. His hand was getting warm and tender, but Dean was still leaning into each slap so he didn’t care.

Sometime later, he paused; breathing hard. Dean was pretty much out of it, whimpering and squirming; hands balled tightly around his sheets.

Castiel could see the flush running down Dean’s back, but what he truly wanted to see was the state of Dean’s ass. It had to be red. It _had_ to be. Gently, unsure of his boundaries, he traced a finger across Dean’s lower back; right at the edge of skin and soft cotton.

“Yes.” Dean moaned, arching his back into the contact. “Please.”

Castiel swallowed thickly, throat suddenly parched. He – Castiel Novak – was about to strip Dean’s underwear. Holding his breath, he slipped a single finger of each hand underneath the elastic band, and waited. Waited for Dean to tell him to stop, for Dean to scream at him, for dean to jump up and run away, … but Dean just whimpered, just lay there waiting.

So Castiel pulled them down. Revealing cherry red skin one fraction of an inch at a time.

“Gorgeous.” Castiel breathed. Because it really was. Soft skin over muscle and fat in the perfect ratio; spanked an even deep red.

Dean mewled, shivering and panting as Castiel ran an exploring fingertip across glowing skin. It left a thin white line that flushed back to red instantly.

“Do you- do you want- uh- more?” It took Cas a second to find his voice.

Dean nodded, unable or unwilling to bother with speaking.

Eyes full of wonder, Cas lifted his hand again. This was going to feel different; for him and for Dean. No protective layers, no matter how thin. Just skin on skin.

He let his hand fall, and even his gentle spank seemed to echo around the room.

“Wow.” He breathed. And then he spanked Dean’s naked ass again. And again, and again. Mesmerised by the handprints he was leaving all over Dean’s rump.

“Stop.” Dean eventually called out, breathing hard.

So Cas did.

“You ok?” He asked gently, even though he knew Dean wasn’t angry or scarred. His roommate was still lying stretched out. Dean had just softly told him he’d had enough; no anger, no pain, no fear, no hands thrown back to protect himself.

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m awesome.”

As they stayed there – Dean draped over Castiel’s lap like a particularly large cat – Castiel became suddenly aware of his dick. It was erect, to be precise, and digging into Dean’s side.

On its own, it would have been very embarrassing. But Dean’s own erection was digging into Cas’ thigh so everyone was hard and all was perfectly fine.

“Do you still want to go out to dinner with me?” Seemed like an ok question to ask, so Castiel asked it.

Dean started laughing, something he did not stop doing even when Castiel frowned and gave him a soft spank.

“Ow- hey” Dean giggled. “You can- hahaha- you can eat my ass.”

Castiel grinned, Dean’s mirth was infectious. Feeling bold and devious, he palmed Dean’s pinked cheeks and pulled them apart to reveal his till now spared hole.

“It does look appetizing.”

Dean fell silent almost instantly, eyes unblinking as he stared at Cas over his freckled shoulder.

“You don’t mean that.”

“What?” Cas asked plainly. “Don’t believe I’d do it?”

Dean shook his head, mute. And Castiel saw another challenge he did not want to pass up on.

Holding Dean’s gaze, he shimmied further up the bed and out from underneath Dean’s hips. When there was enough space for it, he nudged Dean’s legs further apart, and made his way between them.

Dean was straining his neck to keep their eyes locked, but he wasn’t saying no in any way shape or form … so Cas spread those rosy cheeks once more and leaned down to lick across Dean’s pucker.

The effect was near instantaneous. Dean shivered as all his hairs stood on end, eyes rolling back in unexpected delight.

“Not just about the looks.” Cas breathed, getting comfortable. “Tastes delicious too.”

Dean whimpered, face planting itself firmly down and hands once again finding handholds in his sheets.

“Oh my god.”

“Just Cas will do.” Cas grinned, and then he went back to rimming Dean with all the gusto he could manage; which was a lot of gusto.

He added a single finger when Dean’s hole was sloppy and loose, and found Dean could make even nicer noises that he’d managed to coax out of him so far. The breathy grunts as he dealt with his spanking had been more than arousing, and the delicate little mewls of overcome pleasure had been delightful, but the high pitched squeaks he could make Dean make with just the lightest nudge against his prostate were divine.

It got even better when Dean started begging. Not in words at first, and even when he did manage to use his mouth for something other than whimpering it wasn’t all that coherent. Pretty much just a long line of _please please please please_ interspaced with all sorts of noises and grinding back on Castiel’s tongue.

Only when his own need to come became too much to ignore did Cas reach underneath Dean’s twitching hips to stroke his aching dick.

Castiel would revel in the fact that it had only taken him two strokes to make Dean come his brains out for _years_. Of course, he revelled in the memory of Dean rolling over and pouncing on him too. Dean’s lips on his own had been a day-and-night dream of his ever since they’d been housed together. Dean’s hand on his dick had been a wonderful addition … he hadn’t lasted long either, but Dean had still been too out of it to remember.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://ryugarika.tumblr.com/) ... feel free to, I can take it.
> 
> Comments feed me!


End file.
